The present invention relates to an improved golf club. Golf and football, are games of inches, golf however, has more of them. Standard golf courses, usually over about 6,000 yards long, are divided into holes of varying length. The object of the game is to complete the course in as few strokes as possible. The initial stroke on each hole, usually taken from a tee, and the strokes approaching the green are taken by the golfer with distance in mind. The present club is designed to give the golfer increased distance in such situations, without radically changing the golfer's style. The increased distance allows the golfer to complete the course in fewer strokes resulting in a lower score.
Previously a number of proposals have been made to improve distance, by balanced clubs or by clubs having various static weight distributions. For example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,526,951; 2,395,837 and 3,368,812.